Conventional data storage systems commonly create snapshots of the data storage systems at certain points in time for a variety of purposes, including, but not limited to, backing-up storage volumes of data, providing operational and disaster recovery, improving application availability, and reducing data management costs. Such snapshots can be used to record states of the data storage systems, as well as provide point-in-time (PIT) views of consistency groups, which represent sets of storage volumes of applications stored on storage appliances within the data storage systems. By maintaining consistency among data stored on the sets of storage volumes of the consistency groups, the applications can successfully recover from failures (e.g., database errors, etc.) using consistent data for the storage volumes at one or more points-in-time (PITs) of the data storage systems. Such consistent data for the storage volumes can also be used for data recovery in the event an accident, disaster, or other catastrophic failure causes data at a production site to be lost.